<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>happy. by Fandoms_and_ships_galore (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653290">happy.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fandoms_and_ships_galore'>Fandoms_and_ships_galore (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Universe, Blood, Comfort No Hurt, Cults, Eventual Fluff, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Memory Loss, Nightmares, Not Canon Anymore, it ain't really funny tho lol, they/its pronouns for controller and yan!kin, this is all in a fuckin nightmare. Yan!king you good?, wholesome...for now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:46:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29653290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fandoms_and_ships_galore</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a controller found yan!king on the lost and alone. He takes him home.</p><p>Why I’m not gonna complete this story is because I don’t like it anymore. I’m sorry.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reginald Copperbottom/Reginald Copperbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. he found me.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah! New series. This will be a short series about controller and yan!king.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A little king found on the ground. Waiting, Hoping, someone, anyone help him. He was alone and scared.They didn't care. They just walked by. He was losing hope. Why could someone help him?</p><p> </p><p>Then, someone did. He helped him. He cared. He looked at the poor little fella, and reached his hand out. The little fella grabbed his hand and pulled himself up. Tears in his eyes, he said "t-thank you." In a hoarse voice. Finally someone helped him. He had hope again! </p><p> </p><p>The person who helped him had a purple cape, with a square shaped purple gem in the middle of it. He wore a suit. He had dark purple that looked like black, gloves. He had red eyes, they were kinda... memorizing. He had a crown with a purple gem. He looked way better than him.</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you kind sir, Or ma'am, Or whatever gender you are. What is your name? Mines yan!king! It's so nice to meet you!" Yan!king said with glee. "Controller king...or just controller." Said controller looking at yan!king. "Nice name!" Said yan!king. Controller grabbed his hand. "Do you have a house?" Controller said worried. "No, I don't think so." Well then. You can stay at my place."</p><p> </p><p>Controller and yan!king walked. "how old are you?" Said controller to yan!king, who's jumping around like a child. "I don't know. I don't really remember a lot about my past." Mumbled yan!king. "I'm pretty sure we are all the same age. So, I don't remember my age. But I'm pretty sure I'm in my 20s." Said controller. "So, I'm in 20s too!" Beamed yan!king. "You're in your 20s, but you act like a child." Chuckled controller. Yan!king laughed a bit too.</p><p> "Actually, what do you remember about your past?" Asked controller. "Everything is all a blur...but..." Said yan!king. "I remember 2 people, there names were blue and right..I think." Said yan!king. "They were so nice to me!" Yan!king blushed a little. "You know since we're the same person you must have a right too! Right father?" Yan!king asked.</p><p>Controller saddened. "Yes, I did. But, he unfortunately passed away..." Controller looked away from yan!king. Remember what happened that horrible day. "Oh, I'm so sorry!" Yan!king said, almost seeming like he was going to cry. "I shouldn't have asked. I'm so sorry!" Controller looked at yan!king. His face softened. </p><p> </p><p><strong><em>Oh....oh no. The pain. It hurts. Ignore it. Just ignore for now.</em></strong> "its fine son." He patted yan!king's head. "Now let's go to my house." Yan!king smiled with glee. "Yay!" Yan!king said, so excited. Controller lead yan!king home.</p><p>Everything is going to be fine for Yan!king. He finally found a home.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. home.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Controller walked Yan!king to a forest. "Are we there yet? We've been walking forever!" Whined Yan!king. "We'll be there soon." Said a annoyed controller. It was Almost noon before they finally got there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> Controller opened the door to wehis little house. "It's not much. Kinda broke right now, So this is all we have." Said controller. The place had a Little bed, with purple blankets and one pillow. There was a purple couch, damn, they really likes purple huh? It was pretty comfortable. Theres some wood flooring, And a little room. Yan!king went to the little door and-</p><p> </p><p>"Don't open it." They said, they looked a bit scary. "Why?" Said a confused Yan!king. "It's something you are not supposed to see..." Said controller. "But-" they were cut off. "NO AND THATS FINAL!" Yelled controller. Yan!king walked away from the door. "Sorry." Whispered Yan!king. "It's fine. I'm sorry for yelling." controller said. </p><p> </p><p>"Now make yourself at home! Now, I'm gonna get someone! You stay here. Okay?"</p><p>Said controller. <em><strong>The pain is growing stronger</strong></em>. "Alright father!" Said Yan!king. Controller stared at them. Yan!king realizing what they done panicked. "OH MY GOD! I'M SORRY!" said a panicked Yan!king. "Hey hey, it's fine son." Said controller grabbing Yan!king's arm. Yan!king eyes lit up and he started bouncing with glee</p><p> </p><p>"Hehe...stay here okay? I'm gonna get him." Controller said letting go of Yan!king's arm. "Who are they?" Asked Yan!king. "They're my husband!" Gleefully said controller. "Husband? What's that?" Asked Yan!king. Controller sighed and blushed a bit. "Someone you love a lot. I love my husband so much." Said controller. "What's their name?" Asked Yan!king again. "His name is opp!reg..." Said controller. "His name sounds familiar.." Whispered Yan!king. Controller walked off to get his husband.</p><p> </p><p>Controller came back after a couple minutes. "Yan!king this is my husband...opp!reg..." Yan!king looked at controller and opp!reg. "You look familiar." Wondered. Opp!reg came to Yan!king "Hello there! It's nice to meet you." He put his hand out waiting for Yan! king to shake it. Yan!king shaked his hand. "My name's Yan!king! You seem familiar, though I can't put my finger on it" he replied. "I wouldn't be surprised every king has one!" Controller answered "thank you." </p><p> </p><p>Controlled!opp sat on the couch, and petting Yan!king's head. Yan!king put his head on controlled!opp lap. "...cute." whispered controller. "You guys seem to be getting along well!" Yelled controller. </p><p> </p><p>Yan!king is happy. He has a great family. And his life seem to be getting better.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nothing can ruin this....<strong>right</strong>?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. nightmares and (family) love.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is more of just a fluff chapter, there's no story in this. You can skip this chapter if you would like. Just giving you some fluff before the angst you know?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He felt loved.</p><p> </p><p>Controller pat him on the head. This is amazing. He loved this. He wanted this to last forever. Controller sat down next to yan!king. “Could you tell me more about your past? Anything you can remember tell me...” yan!king heard controller said. “Oh, okay, well...I remember someone named blue. He was nice to me. I also remember someone hitting me with a bat. I don’t remember who. Then, suddenly I woke up somewhere. I met someone, don’t think they gave me their name though. They help me recover. Though they always talked about someone named...yan? Or someone like that. Then, I saw something and ran away from that person who helped me. I was lost. You found me, you helped me, and I’m forever grateful.” Yan!king rambled a bit. “Interesting. Do you remember what the person who helped you looked like?” “Oh, they had a purple cape. And, they looked just like me!” Oh, he was talking about that dumbass. Never thought he would help him. That’s a nice surprise. “Well it’s getting late. We should be heading to bed now. Goodnight yan!king.” Controller grabbed opp!reg. Yan!king just laid down on the couch and fell asleep instantly. “Wow, he must be really tired huh? Hahaha...” joked controller. It wasn’t that funny. Controller and opp!reg went into their room</p><p> </p><p>Time skip brought to you by ✨nightmares✨</p><p> </p><p>Yan!king woke up in the middle of the night. What the fuck was that? He had a nightmare. Great, just what he needed. Where was controller? He needed his help.  He knocked on controller door. No response. knocked on it again. No response. Was he asleep? Wait, I can just walk into the door. It has no locks. I’m so dumb. He opened up the door. Controller was asleep, he looked peaceful. He felt bad for waking controller up, but he needed some comfort right now. He shook him a bit. “Ugh.....what is it?” Controller had said. He looked at yan!king. Annoyed, why the hell did he wake him up? What time is it even? “Father, I had a nightmare.” “You woke me up, just to tell me that?!” Said a pretty angry controller. He sighed. Getting up from his spot. “What was the nightmare about?” “Well, um, I had a nightmare that a cult, tried to sacrifice me, I tried to run but I was really slow, and I was so scared...”  yan!king teared up a bit. Controller felt some pity for him. He grabbed yan!king and put him onto the bed. “You can sleep on that side on the bed. This is only for tonight......do not touch me, or go on my side.......bitch.” Controller whispered the last word. Yan!king didn’t hear it. </p><p> </p><p>Controller laid down on the bed. And tried to go back to sleep. “Oh by the way it’s 4:00am.”</p><p>“4 FUCKIN AM?!” Controller yelled at yan!king. </p><p>“Yeah, sorry.” </p><p> </p><p>Controller couldn’t go back to sleep. Yan!king woke up and got out of the bed. He was hungry. He walked out of controller’s room. Controller was actually already making food. “Hi father!” Controller was not in a good mood that morning. He looked at him. And, yan!king knew he wasn’t in a good mood. “S-so uh, father what are you making?” Yan!king walked up to controller. Trying to look over his shoulder to see what he was making. “Toast.” “Cool.” Yan!king backed up. Controller made his FUCKIN BLAND TOAST. PUT SOME BUTTER ON THAT SHIT COME ON. He ate it in front of yan!king, who almost felt disgusted. Controller Literally just took some bread and was eating it. Not even toasted. Yan!king just got an apple. </p><p> </p><p>Opp!reg got up and was greeted by Yan!king and controller arguing about bread. “Please stop guys.” Asked opp!reg. Yet they wouldn’t stop arguing. Yan!king gave up and just continued eating his apple and sat on the couch.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He loved this life.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It will be perfect like this forever.....</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Right?</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>